The Bodyguard
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: Lily Evans, now an Auror, finds herself in deep trouble as a secret admirer dangers her life. Her new partner, James Potter becomes her bodyguard more than her partner
1. Partners

Title: The Bodyguard

Summary: Lily Evans, now an Auror, has been having a little bit of "trouble" the last couple of weeks. But her new partner, James Potter, thinks other wise, as he becomes her bodyguard more than her partner…

"Lily Evans and James Potter," said a thin and tired looking woman in her usual high, squeaky voice. Her eyes went down to the next name below, her brown eyes drooping once in a while a small yawn escaped from her mouth ever so often.

But the young red head woman at the far end of the office, who was drinking her coffee, spat it out in surprise. The brown liquid landed on her new white shirt and blue skirt, earning many snickers and stares. Red as a tomato, the young redhead turned to the person sitting beside her, Amanda.

"Please tell me that Sarah was actually joking when she called my partner," pleaded the young woman.

"You know what, Lily? You are some weird girl for not wanting to be with that charming, handsome, young, tall and muscular man like James Potter. Do you have an idea whatsoever how many girls would kill to have him as a partner?" said Amanda, a little too loudly for Lily's liking.

"Of course I'm thinking the other sort of partner," continued Amanda, winking.

Lily rolled her eyes and quickly muttered a cleaning spell under her breath. The coffee stains on her shirt and skirt disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Amanda, think about it. I've known him since we were eleven years old," explained Lily before she took another sip of her coffee.

It was Amanda's turn to roll her eyes at Lily's lame excuse.

"So Miss Evans, are you telling me that when you look at James Potter, you see him when he was eleven?" asked Amanda with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing a word of what Lily was saying.

"I'm just really stressed out now. Last night, I hardly got any sleep whatsoever. It was…him," whispered Lily, her green eyes clouded with worry.

There was a hint of fear and Amanda almost instantly softened her expression of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you do have a point about that. So it hasn't stopped yet?" She asked hopefully, her voice as low as Lily's.

"No, it's been coming every single day now, for a week," replied Lily, staring at her fingers in front of her.

"What about the visits?" urged Amanda quietly.

Lily simply nodded. She heard Amanda swear under her breath and couldn't help but smile sadly. It was nice to see the caring side of her friend but there more than once there was times that Lily regretted telling Amanda anything. The thought of getting her friend in danger because of her made Lily feel guilty. The idea of having a stalker who was sending her love notes was really started to affect Lily and Lily didn't want her friend to join in the problem.

"Hello ladies, ever so sorry Lily but Amanda here is mine for the rest of the afternoon," said a sarcastic voice in front of them and the two immediately looked up.

Standing in front of the two women was Peter Haufman, arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed and impatient look on his face. Occasionally, he would have to push the glasses that were always falling down his nose. Lily and Amanda blankly stared at him.

"What?" asked Amanda after a long silence.

Peter muttered something under his breath.

"Don't tell me that I'm interrupting something," said Peter harshly.

"Why don't you just tell us why you're here, O Great And Mighty One?" snapped Amanda angrily.

"Because I've been calling you over and over again for the last three minutes!" cried Peter.

Lily hid her smile as she began to shuffle the pages sitting on the desk in front of her, beside her half filled mug of steaming coffee. The two would be arguing for some more, Lily was certain of it. Ever since Amanda had accidentally broken one of Peter's rare collections of some rare object found only in South America, the two have been arguing every time they saw each other.

_They act like teenagers_, she thought, finding the very thought comical.

"Lily, seriously you cannot be depressed about your partner. I forbid it. Jus look at who I'm stuck with," said Amanda rather harshly, jabbing her thumb at the angry Peter.

"Oh thanks Amanda," said Lily, not quite feeling sorry for her friend.

She stood up from her chair and picked her mug of coffee with her. Her emerald green eyes tiredly searched for her new partner, which she finally found winking at her.

_Oh great, can't wait for this,_ thought Lily sarcastically.

"Go get him tiger," cheered Amanda and slapped Lily heartedly on the back. Lily spilled her coffee once more, staining her white shirt.

"Thanks Amanda," said Lily between clenched teeth, sending Amanda a death glare.

Many eyes stayed too long on Lily's shirt (most of them obviously men) while Lily furiously muttered the cleaning spell she was getting so accustomed to.

_I'm not taking this with me anymore,_ thought Lily as she placed her mug of coffee on a table.

Pulling a chair so that was Lily was facing him; she waited him to say something. But he stared back, not blinking once.

"So…" said Lily, trying to make conversation. Her tactic of making James talk failed as he continued to stare.

Lily fidgeted in her chair, feeling suddenly uncomfortably. She looked around, hoping to find something interesting to look at than James. Yet, getting bored of staring at the Spell tape for quite some time, Lily quickly glanced at James, hoping that he too was looking somewhere else. Instead, she was staring into his piercing gaze.

"Do I have something on my face?" blurted Lily heatedly, feeling seriously annoyed.

"No, why?" asked James surprised, finally speaking.

"If there is nothing on my face, stop staring at me," snapped Lily, frowning at him.

"Sorry," apologized James, giving Lily a crooked smile that oddly made butterflies in Lily's stomach.

_What the hell? I can't like Potter. That's just gross_, thought Lily.

"So, when do I come over?" asked James, that same crooked smile in place.

_Why is my heart racing? Stupid thing_, thought Lily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"We've got orders to stay together so we can work more as a team. So can I bring my stuff sometimes this week?" said James.

Lily went deathly pale.

_This can't be happening to me. Not now. Not now_, panicked Lily silently, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't bring my pet dragon," joked James lightly as he quickly grabbed Lily's purse by her side.

He reached in and grabbed a piece of paper, not noticing writing on the other side.

"I'll just write my address and all that boring stuff here," explained James but stopped.

He waved a hand in front of Lily's face, his smile quickly fading.

"Lily, are you alright? You look really pale," noted James in concern.

Lily's eyes fell to the paper and as quick as lightning, grabbed the piece of paper. She folded until it was smaller than her thumb, her face turning red.

_I can't let him see this. What would he think?_ She thought. She put the piece of paper back in her purse and forced a fake smile on her face, giving some lame excuse for her actions.

James nodded thoughtfully but continued to talk. But Lily drowned his talk as she thought about the piece of paper that was almost revealed.

In fancy writing, it read:

Dear Lily,

I haven't heard from you. Why aren't you answering my letters? You know that I have a horrible temper. You shouldn't make me wait for so long or else I'll get worried. You're not seeing another guy, are you? Because you know you're mine. Yes, you do know. You know that I'll kill any guy that touches you. Because you're my sweetheart, you're my soul mate. So don't do anything stupid. I'm watching you.

Love,

You-Know-Who

It took a few seconds for Lily to realize that James was shaking her.

"What? What?" she said suddenly, as though she came out of a daze.

"Lily, are you sure you're alright? You were shaking and everything and it looked like you couldn't hear me," replied James, his strong arms steadying her.

"I'm fine, I think I had too much coffee," answered Lily, giving a weak laugh. But James' worried expression only deepened.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, his hazel eyes searching hers, as though trying to find something.

I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are, thought Lily as she stared back. Until she realized what she just thought.

"I'm fine…I'm fine," she stuttered and stood up. She walked out of the room and into the girls bathroom. It wasn't until the door was closed that Lily sighed.

"I can't let Potter come to my house. What am I going to do now?" she asked her tired reflection. She swore under her breath and splashed her face with water.

The idea of seeing James dead on the ground, a pool of blood around him popped in her head.

She stared back at her reflection.

"Guess I'll just have to be a bitch to him," she said and walk out of the bathroom, a strong gleam in her eyes.

End of chapter 1!!!

(Author's Note: So…how was it? I've had this saved on my computer for so long and I just wanted to post it. This is one of my more serious James/Lily fanfics and I had a lot of fun writing this. Might take a while to update because I'm still not done my exams unfortunately.

Blue sapphire lady)


	2. James Potter

Title: The Bodyguard

Chapter 2- James Potter

(A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them. Well, here's chapter 2.)

For once in a long time, Lily decided to walk home. Meaning that it would take a little bit over an hour. Walking always seemed to clear her mind. She needed some fresh air and most importantly, she needed to think. Night was fast approaching, the sky turning a dark blue.

"I'm a bitch," she said out loud to the cool breeze.

The wind blew her red hair that was escaping from her ponytail.

The way she acted towards James when she came back from the bathroom made Lily wince. She couldn't believe how rude she acted in front of him. Many times, Amanda, getting the idea of what was going on, gave Lily sympathetic glances, which only made Lily feel even worse.

"I never knew how kind Potter is at times," Lily whispered to no one in particular as she kicked a rock aside.

The worried and concern glances that he kept giving her didn't go unnoticed. Practically everyone in the room knew that something was going on. But Lily had remained cold towards him. She only answered him if necessary, her responses short and bitter. The hurt that reflected off James' eyes made Lily want to run out of the room.

_But it's for the best_, she thought. _Right?_

Lily would have continued to dwell upon her sad and depressing thoughts if she hadn't heard that noise. A small branch broke in two somewhere behind her.

_Stay calm_, she commanded herself sternly.

Lily continued to walk through the forest, casually putting her hands in her robes as she ducked under a long branch that would have most likely hit her square on the forehead. Her fingers grabbed her wand sitting alone in her pocket while she muttered under her breath about groceries she had to buy.

_Act normal,_ she ordered.

Lily stopped, pretending to be fascinated by an ugly looking object by her feet. The moment her feet came to a halt, she heard it. Footsteps. Someone was definitely following her. But two seconds later they stopped.

_What if it's __**him**_ She thought. The idea of her stalker only a few meters away from her, made the fear she'd been hiding the last couple of weeks, rise up.

_There's no point of running to my house, he knows where I live_, thought Lily panic-stricken.

Where could she go? If she went to Amanda's, he would know where her friend lived. Lily had promised herself that she wouldn't get her friend involved anymore. She was already involved.

_Then I have to get rid of him_, she thought. _On the count of three, I attack. _

_One._

Lily tightened her grip on her wand. She started to walk.

_Two._

Lily slowed her pace, taking carefully steps.

Three- 

Before Lily had the chance to turn around to find her intruder, a cold and strong hand clamped on her mouth, muffling her yells.

"Quiet Lily. It's me, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," whispered a familiar voice. The hand clamped against Lily's mouth let go and she whipped around to see the person in front of her.

"_James_? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

He grinned sheepishly at her, his left hand ruffling his jet-black hair.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't want you to run away. It looked like you were going to attack me," he explained, still grinning.

"It's alright," said Lily hesitantly, rubbing her jaw.

_He could have been more gentle_, she thought. James stopped grinning, an odd expression on his face.

"Lily, I mean it. I'm really sorry okay?" he said, his tone suddenly serious. He took a step forward and in an instant, grabbed her arms bringing her closer to him.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the sudden furious expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. She was now wishing that she didn't walk home.

_What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird? It's really unlike him_, thought Lily. She gave a yelp as James' grasp on her arms tightened.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me. James, you're hurting me!" she cried, trying to push him away. She stared at him in horror, seeing a malicious glint in his usual warm hazel eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she didn't like it one bit.

"Lily, why are you always afraid of me?" he asked, staring at her intently, ignoring her cries and protests. He was close enough to kiss her and that was the last thing that Lily wanted from James.

"I'm not afraid of you, you idiot. Now let me go," Lily yelled angrily. The furious expression on James' face disappeared and he gave her a blank stare.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away," he mumbled quietly as he released his grip on Lily's arms. He took a few steps back and stared hard at the ground, frowning at it. Lily couldn't tell if he was angry or was just thinking.

_What's wrong with him?_ she thought as she stared at her arms. _There's definitely going to be a huge bruise tomorrow morning._

"It's just that you always push me away," he whispered sadly. He turned to face her, his eyes sad and filled with hurt. On normal circumstances, Lily would have given in to those beautiful eyes but not today. Not after what just happened.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do that in the first place," answered Lily, glaring at him. She felt no sympathy whatsoever.

_I'm not going to let you cry on my shoulder, you jerk_, she yelled in her head. _You're not going to trick me like that from now on._

She silently cursed herself for thinking that maybe…just maybe James had changed. His behavior in the morning and right now was so different. It was like they were two different people.

Lily froze, fear making her unable to move.

_It was like they were two different people_, she thought in horror, her eyes widened in realization.

The man standing a few feet away from Lily wasn't James Potter.

_No, James would never do something as horrible as that_, she thought, pushing aside her little school grudge. _So, who is he?_

That instant, Lily knew that she needed to get away from this man. He was dangerous. The hair at the back of her neck stood up.

The man impersonating James stared at her.

"Lily, are you alright? You look really pale. Like you saw a ghost," he said, reaching over to touch her, a look of concern on his face.

Don't touch me!

"Maybe you should sit down."

Get away from me!

"Here, have my cloak, you're freezing like an ice cube," he continued, putting his black cloak on Lily. His hands rested on her shoulder as he made her sit down on the ground. He started to lightly grab a curl of red hair that escaped from her ponytail, playing with it between his fingers.

"You have such beautiful hair," he whispered. Lily could feel him move closer and closer until his nose was in her hair. Then he sniffed in her scent.

"Get away from me!" yelled Lily suddenly. She quickly stood up. She threw the cloak at him and before he could do anything, she apparated in front of her house.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked the same male voice.

_He's here, he followed me,_ thought Lily terrified.

"Leave me alone," she cried, closing her eyes.

She felt a warm hand hesitantly touch her upper arm and she looked up to stare at James Potter.

"What did you use to call me in first year at Hogwarts?" she asked suddenly. James gave her a confused look.

"I don't know how this is going to make you feel better, but I used to call you Pumpkin Girl," he said, waiting nervously for her reaction. But what happened next surprised James once more. Lily flung her arms around him as though her life depended on it and started to cry.

James stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before he gently hugged Lily back, wondering what in the world was happening to her.

_Must have had a bad day,_ he thought, looking down at her.

He looked around to find everything oddly quiet. No cars or people passed by and all the lights in the house were turned off. But if James had looked more carefully around him, he would have noticed a man with jet-black hair standing in the middle of the park, his fists clenched in anger.

End of chapter 2

(A/N: Don't know about you guys, but that kinda freaked me out when I was writing this. Hope you're finding it more interesting. Well, bye for now!

blue sapphire lady)


	3. Running Away

Title: The Bodyguard

Previously on chapter 2- James Potter…

He looked around to find everything oddly quiet. No cars or people passed by and all the lights in the house were turned off. But if James had looked more carefully around him, he would have noticed a man with jet-black hair standing in the middle of the park, his fists clenched in anger

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N: A lot of people have been asking if James got a twin or not. You'll find out in this chapter.)

Chapter 3-

Lily sighed to herself as she snuggled against the warm blanket, her face in a fluffy pillow.

_This feels so nice_, she thought absentmindedly, sighing once more. _I don't remember buying pillows like these._

She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her bedroom at all. Suddenly alerted, Lily sat up, her eyes searching for anything familiar that would tell her she was at home.

_This isn't Amanada's house either_, thought Lily, trying to ignore the fear creeping on her.

She was sitting on a large bed right beside the wall. There was a small couch on the opposite wall, clothes, books and other objects that Lily wasn't sure of touching, were piled. The room was messy as Lily saw more odd bright objects lying on the ground.

Practically every inch of the walls were covered with posters of Quidditch players, maps of Britain with small round stickers on them, newspaper clippings of attacks from the Daily Prophet and pictures of what Lily guessed were friends and family. She looked closer at a picture of four young boys all drenched in mud and found herself laughing.

_I'm at Potter's_, she thought, relief washing over her. She remembered how grateful she had been when she saw the _real _James Potter at her doorstep.

Thirteen year olds James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed and waved joyfully at her and she smiled.

"I wonder if they're still close," she thought out loud. Her eyes rested on James, his hazel eyes sparkling while his black hair looked even messier than usual.

"He hasn't changed much," she said, shaking her head as she got up from the bed and walked to the door.

Turning the doorknob, she slowly opened the door. She hesitantly stepped into the corridor, not wanting to make any noise in case James was asleep. Small candles floated around her and she could see more photos of families, friends and posters of Quidditch players all over the walls.

The corridor stopped and a staircase lay in front of her, with a long red carpet with a lion in the middle on top. She walked down, finding James' place to be so much more interesting than her own.

"Um…hello?" said Lily hesitantly as she walked into the living room.

Sitting on a white couch was James reading the newspaper. The second he saw Lily enter inside the living room, he chucked the newspaper aside and greeted her with a warm smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked calmly.

"Good, thanks. You've got a nice place here," said Lily as she sat down on an armchair.

Neither of them knew what to say next and the awkward silence continued. Lily looked down at her hands, as though scared to look at anything else. James had a slightly furious expression on his face and every now and then he would ruffle his hair or clap his hands.

Thinking that it would be best if Lily said her thanks and went back home, she opened her mouth but James cut her off.

"Lily, something's going on," said James seriously. Lily pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about and forced a confused expression on her face.

"Like what?" she asked. James looked at her dead in the eye, his gaze intense and fierce.

"Something happened in the woods when you were walking home. Am I right?" asked James seeing how pale Lily looked. She clasped her hands tightly, her knuckles white, trying to keep her hands shaking to a minimum.

"Oh that. Nothing happened, I just got scared of a squirrel. It's embarrassing actually," said Lily, forcing a laugh. But her throat was suddenly dry and her laugh came out more as a strangled cough.

"Are you alright, Lily? Do you want some water?" asked James in concern.

_That look. He's giving me that look again_, thought Lily sadly, remembering how earlier today, James had given her that same concerned face.

"I'm fine," she croaked. But James muttered a spell and a glass of water floated in front of Lily. She took it, inwardly grateful as she gulped the cold water.

"Anyways, there's something I want to ask you. But please don't get mad, I'm not one of those people who always try to nose into other people's business," said James and the red head nodded. James took a big breath before continuing.

"Lily, are you being…threatened?" he asked tentatively.

Whatever Lily was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. The glass in her hand dropped and crashed against the hard wood floor and shattered. Tiny glasses spread all over the ground while the water splashed on Lily's robes. But neither James nor Lily were concerned about that.

She stared at James in shock, not knowing what to say next.

_Should I tell the truth?_ she thought. James stared at Lily as though she was about to chuck something at him in anger and start yelling at him but his expression changed once Lily opened her mouth on the verge of saying something then close it shut.

"You can just nod or shake your head, if you want," suggested James lightly. Lily's emerald green eyes stared wide-eyed at him, tears suddenly threatening to spill.

_What's wrong with me? Of course I can't tell him! This is my problem and I'll handle by myself_, she thought but deep down Lily knew that she wanted that comfort of telling somebody. _I can't get people involved._

"I have to go," she said suddenly as she got up from the armchair, "Sorry about the glass,"

"Wait, Lily," said James as he too got up and slowly walked towards her. Just when Lily was about to snap at him, she stopped, her eyes resting on James' head.

"What happened? It looks like it hurts terribly," she said, pointing at the large purple bruise on James' forehead. He laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, something really weird happened at work today. A few minutes before I was leaving, I went to the men's bathroom. Just when I opened the door, some idiot hit me with a club or something," explained James as he gingerly touched the bruise, wincing as he did so.

"Did you see who did it?" asked Lily.

"No, I passed out on the floor. I don't know how long I was there but I finally woke up. Whoever it was took a chuck of my hair too," he said as he touched the back of his head, frowning. "What kind of idiot just steals someone's hair?" he added.

Lily's eyes widened in horror, as she remembered what happened in the woods, everything replaying in her mind. Realization dawned on her and that fear that she had been suppressing surged through her body.

_He knows about James_, she thought. _I can't be seen with him anymore_.

Without another word, Lily bolted towards the front door, not even hearing James' protests that he'll take her back home safely. All she could hear was the furious pace of her heart and her feet hitting the cold pavement as she ran home.

Little did she know that there was a surprise waiting to greet her.

(A/N: And here's chapter 3. I know it's not as exciting as the second chapter but we'll have moreaction in the next one. So do you guy still think that James got an evil twin? Any reviews?)


	4. Fire

Title: The Bodyguard

Previously on Chapter 3…

Without another word, Lily bolted towards the front door, not even hearing James' protests that he'll take her back home safely. All she could hear was the furious pace of her heart and her feet hitting the cold pavement as she ran home.

Little did she know that there was a surprise waiting to greet her.

Disclaimer: Last time I'm going to write this. I don't own Harry Potter!

(A/N: I really liked the reviews I got! This chapter is going to be a little bit gory, but I still tried to cut it down!)

Chapter 4- Fire

Two Hours Ago, The Same Night 

Cloaks appeared out of thin air, standing in front of a large stony mansion. Many yelled out hoots of laughter, swinging bottles filled with Firewhiskey in the air.

"A time to celebrate!" cried a male voice.

Cheers and applause quickly followed this statement as the hooded men and women walked right past the gate. The large stone doors leading inside the stunning mansion opened noiselessly and everyone quickly went inside. Everyone except for one lone man, who had his back turned to the opened door. His black eyes peered at the forest, deep in thought. A frown appeared on his features as he stood still, ignoring the loud noises coming from inside the mansion.

"Severus, what are you doing? Come inside and celebrate! It's been a long time since we've had amazing news," said a man, leaning against one of the doors, motioning for the young man to come.

Severus Snape slowly turned around and lifted his hood, letting it fall behind him. His black eyes stared at the man and there was no twinkle or amusement in his eyes. His skin looked paler as his black hair reached his shoulder, the white skin shinning as the moonlight hit it, making him look as a ghost more than a human.

"I don't have time for amusement. There are things to be done," he answered dryly after some time. The man laughed and took a huge gulp from his large silver goblet, dangling between his slim long fingers.

"I don't have time for amusement. There are things to be done," mimicked the man in a high squeaky voice.

Severus Snape simply stared coldly at the man as he took another gulp of Firewhiskey, some of the liquid dripping down his chin to his robes.

"Everyone has time for amusement! Next time you might have the honor of killing a person in the Ministry of Magic. Come and enjoy yourself. Raise a toast for Lucas, the man who killed the Head of Department of Mysteries!" yelled Amycus. It was obvious that he was drunk as he took a step and almost fell down.

Snape stared at the man, his face expressionless.

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Snape softly.

"No, not really. But now that you mention it, he's always at that Muggle neighborhood," explained Amycus vaguely, but it was clear that he wasn't sharing everything he knew.

Silence followed.

"Muggle neighborhood, you say?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow at the shared information.

Amycus nodded, a scowl on his features as he started cussing about how dirty Muggles was. Unknown to Amycus, Snape's hands curled into fists.

"Do you know how he did it?" he asked softly after sometime. Amycus looked up at him (he was on the ground, goblet still in hand) with an evil smile on his face.

"He did it the Muggle way. Slashed the disgusting half-blood by the throat. Did the same to about seven other wizards who came to check what was the commotion. Getting stabbed in the neck isn't a quiet business. It was my job to make sure that he finished _his_. It was beautiful, just beautiful," he said and gulped the rest of his Firewhiskey before slowly walking back inside the mansion, seeing that it was a lost cause to bring Snape inside the mansion.

Snape grabbed his wand out of his pocket and stared at it. A faint smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. "Reading people's minds never do get boring. How stupid of him to think I couldn't get the address from him,"

He turned and looked at the forest once more. His smile was gone, his face deep in concentration.

"He's up to something," he muttered to himself. And with a small pop he was gone.

He Apparated in a quiet neighborhood. He stood in front of a Muggle looking house. He had heard rumors that Lucas had been spending time at a Muggle neighborhood that had nothing to do with his missions that the Dark Lord gave him. But never had Snape believed these rumors.

Without any hesitation, Snape turned the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. The door creaked as it opened and Snape entered inside to what looked to be a deserted house. But his eyes fell on the floor and widened.

It was blood.

The blood had leaded a trail to the living room where Snape could faintly see a hand lying on a couch. He raised his wand, ready to shout a curse as he took quiet steps forward. His hand shook slightly as he grasped his wand tightly, his knuckles white. He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice.

It belonged to Lucas.

"She should be here any minute now. Isn't this a beautiful surprise?" he said to himself.

Snape silently entered inside the living room and he stifled a gasp of horror. Lucas, whose back had been facing the crouching Snape, whipped around, his eyes searching for the noise. He stood silently, still as a statue, patiently waiting.

"My imagination," he mused as he turned around again and stared at the photograph in his hands.

_He's mad. Completely mad_, thought Snape horrified.

On the two couches that faced the wall were the wizards that had been killed earlier this night. The bodies were piled on top of each other, the blood dripping onto the couch and the carpet.

Suddenly realization dawned on him. The person who lived in this house was going to be accused of the murders.

"Oh, my time is up," said Lucas to himself as he lightly placed the photograph on top of the dead man's chest.

He grabbed a tiny bottle from his pockets and carelessly threw the lid. Snape could instantly identify it as Polyjuice Potion by the smell that filled his nostrils. Lucas gulped the whole thing down and placed the empty bottle back in his robes.

His body gave a shudder as his hair turning jet-black, his skin turned into a light tan and his sea blue eyes became hazel. He was the exact image of James Potter.

"Don't move," hissed Snape suddenly. He was no longer crouched down but standing up, only a few feet away from Lucas, his wand pointed at his chest.

"Snape, what a surprise. I knew that someone was here," said Lucas conversationally as he reached for something in his pockets. There was no sign of surprise or shock on his calm features.

"I said don't move!" repeated Snape loudly. Lucas slowly grabbed a pair of glasses from his pockets and put them on.

"Sorry, but this idiot is blind. Couldn't even see you in front of me, just a white blur in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn't you be at the Malfoy's Manor? I was just heading there myself," explained Lucas as he stared at Snape with a smirk. He was talking with an air of indifference as though he was talking about the weather.

"Oh really? Then why dress up as Potter, then? Wouldn't it give a little chaos at Malfoy Manor?" asked Snape dryly. Lucas gave a short bark of laughter.

"You always was the attentive one to details," joked Lucas. Snape glared at him, clearly not amused.

"I'm waiting for my answer, _Potter_," snapped Snape and he raised his wand to James

"What can I say? Just having a bit of fun," shrugged Lucas, giving Snape another mischievous smile. But his smile didn't travel to his eyes, which were hard and cold.

Snape slowly moved his wand to his right side and Lucas gave a dramatic sigh, a dazzling smile following after it.

"Finally," he said as he grabbed his own wand.

"What are you doing-" asked Snape but he never had time to finish his question as Lucas yelled a curse.

The dark purple light shot from his wand and hit Snape square on the chest, sending him flying across the room. He collided against the wall and slid down, hitting the ground with a loud thud. A soft moan escaped his lips and then he remained silent. The front of his robes were drenched in blood as it spilled on the hard wood floor, spreading in every direction. A long gash was in the middle of his chest.

Lucas slowly walked towards the unconscious Snape, stopping right in front of him. Then suddenly, his left foot collided against Snape's face, making the unconscious bloody man fall to the side headfirst.

"That's for ruining my perfect plan," whispered the James Potter look-a-like in a cold voice. He gave a sigh as he walked away, entering the kitchen.

_What am I going to do now? With Snape here, it would look like he killed the Ministry of Magic employees, not __**her**_thought Lucas as he played with his wand. _Might as well kill him now._

He looked around the clean kitchen, as though hoping something would show itself and become useful to him. His eyes rested on a painting of a black kitten playing with a ball of pink strings. Inspiration struck him and his scowl was replaced with a dark smile.

"It's better than nothing," he said.

He waved his wand and a small bright orange flame appeared in mid air. With a flick of his wand, Lucas sent the small flame flying towards the couch. There it dropped and the fire started to grow, licking everything that was in its path. Lucas stood in the hallway until the living room was filled with smoke.

"Never meant to kill you Snape," said Lucas, casting one last look at Snape before leaving, "but you just got in the way. I get her and no one else,"

End of chapter 4

(Author's Note: First off, sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I wasn't in town for most of this month (got to go to Toronto and Atlanta) so I didn't have time to write. But now I'm back and I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before school starts! I thought it would be interesting if I added Snape to the story although all of you already know that he doesn't die.)


	5. The Black Cat

Title: The Bodyguard

Chapter 5- Black Cat

James couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Lily was hiding something from him. Not only him, but from everyone else it seemed. The way she always seemed on edge, her eyes alert with the occasional flicker of fear and repeatedly looking over her shoulder as though someone was following her.

What was going on?

_Well I'm about to find out_, James thought grimly as he too left his house running, not even bothering to close and lock the front door. _Now where can I find a Muggle car?_

A mischievous smile lit up his serious face as he saw out of the corner of his eye, a man around his age driving by at a slow pace.

Without a care in the world, James jumped in the middle of the road, grinning sheepishly at the young man's reaction. An expression of panic was writing on the poor young man's face as he saw James' lone figure only a few meters away from his car. The driver gave a yell as he slammed on the brakes, stopping right in front of James.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the driver yelled as he got out of his car. His hands were shaking terribly and his face had gone deathly pale.

"Are you insane? I almost killed you!" added the driver angrily when James didn't say anything.

James cleared his throat and gave the man a superior look.

"Look here, good citizen. I am in desperate need of your car," said James politely as he expectantly waited for the car keys. The man stared at him in disbelief.

"Get your own car," he finally said, finding his voice. James suddenly glared at the man.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a deadly whisper. "I am the chief police of this town and I am on a hunt after a murderer who's killed twenty people in twenty four hours. Do you dare stand out of my way?"

Two minutes later, James was inside the stranger's car, still trying to figure out how to turn on the car while the young man, terrified out of his wits, was running down the street.

King Valley Boulevard was a normal, friendly street filled with the warmest and caring people. Nothing unusual had ever occurred on King Valley Boulevard that would have raised suspicious questions. In the mornings and afternoons, people would cut the grass on their lawns, attend to their gardens blooming with pretty flowers and take their agreeable children to a soccer game or shopping in the mall. At night, the cars would be in the garage as everyone sat down to have dinner, talking about their day at work and such. Then, they would get to sleep, dozing off with a warm and comfortable silence.

But tonight, things were happening on King Valley Boulevard that would do more than have a couple of raised eyebrows and suspicious questions. The night had surprisingly turned ice cold while a thick fog entered the street. The streetlamps twitched on and off, but not a single human soul passed by. It was dead quiet, the kind of silence that greet a person in a graveyard in the middle of the night.

But there was a black cat that stood straight on the empty sidewalk, as if waiting for a certain person. Her fur was mixed with the blackness of the night, making her unable to be seen. Except for her eyes. Her pale yellow hypnotic eyes stood out, filled with a raw emotion. Hate.

The black cat suddenly looked down the street where King Valley Boulevard and Jack Street met. She stared long and hard, the cat-like face in concentration. She raised her black tail as she stood on her four feet. She licked her lips with her cherry red tongue, her ears picked up, and hearing for the smallest noise. And indeed, quite faintly, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps A wicked smile spread on the black cat's face, showing brilliantly white teeth. A crazy glint was in her yellow eyes, as she stood tall and proud, quiet as the dead silence of the night, the dark hiding her from human eyes.

In a matter of seconds, the black cat had transformed into a young beautiful woman. Her pale face glowed by the shine of the moonlight, giving a look of sweet innocence. But her eyes still held onto that crazy glint which made her look more like a madwoman. Patiently, she waited for the person she knew would come.

_There's no question about it, she needs to be punished_, she thought, her hand curling into a fist around her wand. _She needs to know that she has to stay away from him. Lucas is mine._

Lily turned to the right and entered into King Valley Boulevard, her feet hitting the pavement in a fast repetition. Her brilliant emerald eyes were focused to her destination. It was the right thing to do, to leave the haven that was James' home. Lily wouldn't let him get involved with her problems. She was too stubborn.

"It's for his own good," she whispered, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

She slowed down to a jog, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

A cold wind passed by, giving the terrified Lily goose bumps. Suddenly, the streetlights were turned off simuntanesly. Darkness welcomed her.

A sudden dread and fear had struck her hard, stopping all her movements. A sudden heaviness overcame her, making her feel as though she was made out of cold marble, forever trapped in this position while everything surrounding her moved into action. People were suddenly walking the once empty sidewalks, whispering and pointing at Lily standing in the middle of the road. Cars barely missed the frozen red head woman, yelling at her telling her to move unless she wanted to be killed.

But Lily was immune to anything surrounding her. Only her heart racing filled her ears while her mind screaming to turn the other way and go back to the safety of James warm welcoming home. But her body refused to take orders.

A bead of sweat trickled from her forehead down to her pale cheek.

Someone was watching her. Lily could feel it but couldn't muster the energy to look. The dread and fear still held her hostage, squeezing her heart mercilessly until Lily was certain that her heart would burst. Silent cries of help were unheard and unnoticed by the people passing by.

_Am I going to go mad?_ She thought terrified, not knowing what to do. Her vision blurred as tears threatened to spill down her cold cheeks.

The woman shared the same wicked smile as the black cat before as she stared at the red head woman. What could she say? Delight filled her body, knowing full well that the woman not far from her was in pain. A lot of pain.

With cold uncaring eyes, she observed everything about the frozen woman.

_What is it that Lucas finds so beautiful about her? How is she so much better than me?_ the woman thought. The delight that had made her so happy melted away as anger coursed through her veins. _I'll kill the stupid woman if I have to._

But she knew that she didn't have much time left. With a sigh, she decided that it was time to end it.

She raised his arm, her wand held in her right hand. Silently she waved her wand and a thin beam of silver light traveled its way to Lily. The moment the black beam of light touched her skin; Lily fell forward lading on her knees. She gasped for breath, clammy hands touching the rough pavement. Tiny sharp rocks scraped against her smooth hands and knees but she hardly noticed.

It was as if a tremendous weight had lifted from her shoulders, making her feel light as a feather. She greedily took large gulps of air. Her heartbeat, at first wild, had slowed down to an even pace. The loud harsh noise of people screaming and hurried footsteps was too much for Lily to handle after her silent imprisonment. She pressed her hands to her ears, trying to block all the noise.

Hidden in the shadows, the young woman continued to stare.

"You are strong," she noticed with distaste.

Whipping around, she pushed her way through the now panicking crowd, invisible to the Muggles. She disappeared once more into the blackness of the night.

Lily slowly got up to her feet, her eyes searching. They landed not far in front of her, where huge clouds of smoke filled the night sky, hiding the moon.

Something was on fire and Lily had the feeling that it was her house.

(A/N: And there you have chapter 5! Who is that woman? What is the stalker, or in other words, Lucas, plan now? What's going to happen to Snape now? All will be answered in the next chapter. Oh yeah, James is back in the next chapter, I missed him too much to leave him out. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Bye for now!

Blue sapphire lady)

_My life is a complete mess_, thought Lily as she turned a corner, thinking of the disaster she was into.

She stopped, her heart beating faster and faster as though it was about to burst. She could smell smoke. She took a sharp breath as her green eyes landed on her house. It was on fire. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes as she stared with despair at her burning house, the blackish gray smoke clouding the moon and stars.


End file.
